Conventionally, in the method for managing the chemical substance content rate (or content amount) of a product coming in or going out from an enterprise, there have been methods described in the following Patent Literatures 1 and 2.
The former method is a method for summing up amounts of chemical substances contained in a product from amounts of chemical substances of each components composing the product, according to a component list of the product which an enterprise deals with, comparing them with threshold values specified by laws and regulations and the like, and judging whether the relevant product is in compliance with the restriction.
In addition, the latter method has disclosed a method for enhancing efficiency of inspection work of members, by evaluating, as for information on chemical substances contained in procured components which an enterprise acquired from a supplier or the like, correctness of the information of chemical substances contained in the relevant procured components provided by the third party, by utilizing chemical substance information which the relevant procured components and similar components have, and specifying the member to be analyzed preferentially using a measurement instrument, and a system thereof.